Matt Mendez
Ray Mendez (born April 5, 19??) is an Puerto Rican-American professional wrestler who has worked for Independant Forum Championship Wrestling since 2005, and other various organizations. Background Was born, raised and trained in The Bronx, New York. Ray traveled to Ohio to train with Dan Sanders and Cameron Williams, his long time friends since IFCW. WFWF In very early 2005, Ray Mendez made his wrestling debut in WFWF as nWo4Life. He quickly captured The IFCW Tag Team Championship. He broke his leg during a match, so instead of staying at home, rehabing his injury, He and his partner NWOutsider, were given Announcing duties for IFCW's then new 2nd show. Their cocky and hilarious personalities and antics, made the show very popular. WFWF later closed down soon after tho. IFCW In 2005, Ray returned to the ring in IFCW. In it, he captured the IFCW Tag Team Championship on two occasions. Once with NWOutsider and the other with nWo2K5. He had his first ever singles stint in between winning the titles, but ended up being a Tag Title competitor in the end. IFCW later closed down. UCW In 2006, Ray debuted in UCW and quickly made an alliance with Cameron Williams and Dan Sanders and formed The Wolfpac. He captured The UCW Tag Team Championship with Cameron Williams. He enjoyed success in UCW until it closed down. WIF In late 2006, Ray debuted in WIF as Matt Mendez. He had success in WIF, but never captured a title. He had a brief stint with Dan Sanders in The Royal Delegation, a heel stable of young cocky wrestlers. Ray was billed as The Future. Ray later quit WIF for unknown reasons. The Return of IFCW IFCW recently Reopened it's doors in June 2007 and held its first show at July 15, 2007 at IFCW Generation of Power, In it, Ray won a tag match with Dan Sanders, which was the first match ever in IFCW in two years. Ray and Cameron Williams won the IFCW Tag Team Championships at Chi Town Tag Wars beating Dan Sanders and Michael King (King) in the finals. Ray continues to show his Tag Team skills, and his ability to team with someone, friends or strangers, giving him the opportunity with hands on matches with some of the new IFCW talent from time to time. Other Facts Theme Music Velvet Revolver - Headspace Finishing and Signature Moves RMD (Ray Mendez Driver) - (Death Valley Driver) Empire City Stretch (Grapevine STF) Other moves Aliases and Nicknames nWo4Life - WFWF/Early IFCW Ray Mendez - IFCW/UCW/IFCW (Present) Matt Mendez - WIF New York Bad Ass - IFCW/UCW The Lone Wolf - IFCW/UCW The Future - WIF Championships and accomplishments *'WFWF' * WFWF Tag Team Championship w/ NWOutsider *'Independant Forum Championship Wrestling' * IFCW Tag Team Championship w/ NWOutsider * IFCW Tag Team Championship w/ nWo2k5 * IFCW Tag Team Championship w/ Cameron Williams (Current) *'Ultimate Championship Wrestling' * UCW Tag Team Championship w/ Cameron Williams External links Hellview Forums home of IFCW- http://z7.invisionfree.com/mmacircuit